lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Contributation la Wikia/Well this is.... strange.
Um.... OK. I've never written a blog post before, but what do you know WHOOP-DEE-DOO! Alright... What should I talk about first exactly? Oh I got it! The recent departure of Dycaite to the Creepypasta Wiki! It's been a great run for the guy, I mean, he's been on here since the wiki even started! Right when he first made the Mickey Mouse in Vietnam article.... (sigh) such good memories of seeing a beloved cartoon getting shot. Moving on from that arti- Huh? What was that? That's strange. I could of sworn I heard my door creak. Anywa- OK someone's in here. Well.... looks like you're going to be joining me for a special live post of this night! Anyways, I'm checking my closet and bed.... doesn't seem to be anything under or in there. Meh. Must of been nothing. So- Huh? That's unusual, I could've sworn I saw a shadow to my right. I'm starti- Oh no; someone's knocking on my door. The knocks sound kind of.... furious. Like someone's attemoting to beat it down! Uh Oh! I think.... I think someone's trying to kill me! I keep hearing someone say: "OPEN UP THE DOOR YA HUNK OF MEAT!". Wait. A Hunk of Meat? Oh my god, I think there's a cannibal trying to kill me! Oh No No No! What do I do? What do I do? Aha! The Window! OK. HOUR 1: This should be safe now! I've climbed out the window, and I'm hiding in a shack I found near my house in the woods! I've brought along two cartons of Milk, some fresh Rotisserie Chicken Sandwich Meat, 3 Loaves of Bread, 2 Blocks of Cheddar Cheese, a few Apples, a mirror, a flashlight, and a two kitchen knives to defend myself, and cut the food. Alright. Now I've just got to wait. DAY I: Alright. I've been in here for 24 Hours now, and so far, I've had sandwiches for dinner. I could hear some rustling in the woods, and I'm on guar- Wait! Something's at the door! HOUR 34: OK. I'm looking through the peephole in the shack, and... I can't see anything. So either the cannibal is a midget, or it's just a Woodland Critter. OK. I opened the door, and it turns out it was just a Racoon. I killed it, took it's flesh, and now I'm wearing it for warmth. God it's cold! I'm even using the heat of my laptop to keep myself warm! DAY 5: HOUR 120: OK. I have not been using my laptop in a while in a matter to store heat so the battery won't run out! The best thing I can do, is to either find my way back to my house safely, or die in a shack in the middle of the woods. Also, half of my food is gone! I didn't eat it, so maybe a squirrel found a way in, and took all of my food. OK. I've made the decision to get back to my house, safe and sound. DAY 6: ''' HOUR 144: OK. I've been walking for a day now. I had to climb up a tree to see where I was, and I could see my house in the distance, meaning I must be close. '''DAY 7: HOUR 168: (pant) I've been walking for a week now. It's not pretty, I think I might be catching a cold. OK. I've still got a little food left, so at this rate, I should be back in a few hours. 'DAY 15: ' HOUR 360: I've officially jinxed myself. I don't think I'm anywhere near my house at all! And what's worse, the only piece of food I have left, is a bunch of racoon meat, and one slice of bread! I thin- Wait. There's my house! HOUR 361: I'm running towards it! Oh good! I made it. OK. Now back to the original subject at ha- i hav 8 him. bye. Category:Blog posts